Hot Pursuit
Hot Pursuit is the thirty-seventh episode of the spin-off, Absorbent Days, and the seventeenth episode of season two. In this episode, the winter in Bikini Bottom is becoming ever more harsh and increasingly colder. In an attempt to stay warm, SpongeBob and Gary attempt to go around town to find warmth, but to no avail. Finally, he comes across Sandy, who has invented something to help with this dilemma. Will this pay off for the gang or will this come to freeze them over? This episode is paired with The Forgotten Fry Cook. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Gary the Snail *Squidward Tentacles *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Fish 1 (cameo) Transcript *''episode begins with a medium shot of Bikini Bottom, covered by a blanket of snow and ice; the streets are covered with a white blanket, as well as surrounding areas; the camera cuts to a pan toward Squidward, SpongeBob, and Patrick's houses; the camera finally cuts to SpongeBob's living room, where he and Gary are sitting around a fireplace, frozen over by ice; both of them are also covered in ice'' *'SpongeBob:' shivering Gary, don't...stop...thinking...warm thoughts. *'Gary:' shivering Me-ow. *'SpongeBob:' I...don't...think this is...working. *'Gary:' Meow meow meow meow! *'SpongeBob:' out of ice That's it! We are getting warm right now, Gary, if it's the last thing we do. Which it probably will be. That's why we're going down together. *'Gary:' Meow meow? *'SpongeBob:' a reluctant Gary Come on, Gary. We're going wherever the cold decides to drag us. *'Gary:' Meow. *'SpongeBob:' Oh. Well, in that case, we're going there. *''cuts to SpongeBob, taking the first steps into the snow; triumphant music sounds in the background; SpongeBob continues stepping and slips once, yet makes it back to his feet and continues on; the wind begins picking up, causing SpongeBob to have to raise his ski mask; Gary is whisped away, yet SpongeBob catches him with his scarf; SpongeBob is seen crawling up hill, braving against the conditions of the snow that are attempting to perturb him; SpongeBob finally makes it to the top, and the camera reveals he has made it to Squidward's house'' *'SpongeBob:' We made it! *'Gary:' Meow. *'SpongeBob:' He must have some warmth, Gary. Come on, let's see. *''cuts to SpongeBob, knocking on Squidward's door'' *'SpongeBob:' You'll see. When Squidward sees us, he'll definitely let us into his house. *'Squidward:' the door; looks at SpongeBob No. door *'SpongeBob:' He must not have seen us. again *'Squidward:' door I know it's you, SpongeBob. The answer is no. door *'SpongeBob:' He must not have known it was me. again *'Squidward:' door SpongeBob, the answer is still no. Why did you come over to my house? *'SpongeBob:' Our house is as cold as a popsicle. We came to see if you had any warmth. *'Squidward:' Nope. My house is cold too. Bye, now. *'SpongeBob:' But's what that flicker back there? to see around Squidward *'Squidward:' It's nothing. It's nothing. to block SpongeBob's vision; stops SpongeBob It's a fire! Now leave. *'SpongeBob:' A fire? Can we warm up by your fire? *'Squidward:' No. *'SpongeBob:' Please, Squidward? *'Squidward:' Nope. *'SpongeBob:' But Squidward... *''two's conversation is silenced while the camera pans to the top of the door; artic air can be seen floating into the house'' *'Squidward:' SpongeBob, the answer is no. I am not letting you into my house. Whenever you're in my house, something always goes wrong! *''sizzling sound is heard in the background'' *'Squidward:' Do you hear that? Sounds like a fire...being put out?! around to see the artic air, putting out Squidward's fire *'SpongeBob:' So, is that a "yes" or "no". *''face becomes drooped; he carries SpongeBob down his driveway, puts him down, and walks back into his house'' *'SpongeBob:' Well, that didn't work. Let's see if Patrick's house has anymore luck. *''cuts to SpongeBob, knocking on Patrick's rock'' *'SpongeBob:' Pat, you home? *'Patrick:' from rock Oh, hey there, SpongeBob. And Gary. *'SpongeBob:' Can we come in and warm up? *'Patrick:' Sure. Plenty warm in here. *''cuts to SpongeBob, Patrick, and Gary, walking/slithering into Patrick's living room'' *'Patrick:' Haven't had a chance to tidy up, but make yourself at home. *'SpongeBob:' around at icy environment Uh, Patrick, where's all of the sand? *'Patrick:' Oh, that. I don't know, but I think it got frozen overnight. Probably became part of the ice. *'SpongeBob:' But you said it's plenty warm. *'Patrick:' To me, it is. My back numbed last night, so everything feels warm to me. Actually, I don't feel anything...except for loss of blood and nerve crystillization. *'SpongeBob:' Oh. Well, I think Gary and I will go over to Sandy's for warmth. See you later, buddy. out of scene *'Patrick:' See ya. on back Mmm. Comfy. onto belly Ah! The cold! It burns! *''cuts to SpongeBob and Gary, standing in front of Sandy's treedome, completely covered in snow and ice'' *'Gary:' Meow? *'SpongeBob:' This is no igloo. I think this is Sandy's treedome. *'Gary:' Meow. *'SpongeBob:' Well, she must have some warmth on the inside. *''cuts to SpongeBob, wearing an air helmet inside of Sandy's treedome'' *'SpongeBob:' Sandy? Sandy, you here? Sandy? *'Gary:' Meow. eye stalk toward oak tree *''reveals a glow coming from Sandy's window in the oak tree'' *'SpongeBob:' Let's take a look. *''cuts to SpongeBob and Gary, inside of the oak tree'' *'SpongeBob:' I'll look in Sandy's room. in and sees Sandy, using a blow torch on a machine Gary, here she is. There you are, Sandy! *'Sandy:' around quickly Don't sneak up on a squirrel like that, SpongeBob! What are you doing here? *'SpongeBob:' I've been going around town looking for some heat, and I came to see if you had any. *'Sandy:' Well you came to the right place at the right time. *'SpongeBob:' I did? *'Sandy:' Yup. I present to you and Gary... "The Heat Core"! a medium-sized machine *'SpongeBob:' What does it do? *'Sandy:' Better question would be "what doesn't it do?". Actually, it only does one, cool thing. It makes any winter's day a crisp, cool, relaxing summer's afternoon. switch Now, it could take a few minutes for the effects... *'SpongeBob:' Look out! *'Gary:' Meow! *''reveals the ice, melting; the water is flowing in great abundances toward the gang, and eventually engulfs them; the water carries them down a curved shute from the oak tree, and the three laugh as they are carried down to the ground'' *'SpongeBob:' Well, that was fun! We should invite the others. *'Sandy:' Sounds like a plan. I'll make some refreshments. offscreen *'SpongeBob:' Ooh. Can Gary and I get lemonades? *'Sandy (offscreen) and Gary:' No! *''cuts to Squidward, Sandy, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs, lying on beach towels; Gary is alternating between shell and belly'' *'Squidward:' I've never felt so relaxed on a Saturday. *'Patrick:' Agreed. *'SpongeBob:' If only all of Bikini Bottom could feel this warm. *'Mr. Krabs:' to self All of Bikini Bottom, eh? become money signs; a grin spreads across Mr. Krabs's face Be right back! out of treedome *''cuts to montage of Mr. Krabs, posting fliers around town about the Krusty Krab, exclusively in Sandy's treedome'' *'Fish 1:' Hmm. flier; reads aloud "Are you cold? Want to eat delicious food? Come on down to Sandy's treedome and warm up while eating delicious Krabby Patties.". This sounds too good to be true! ''out of scene *''flourish of fish run behind Fish 1 out of the scene'' *''cuts back to the treedome, where the gang is still resting on beach towels; Mr. Krabs runs into the treedome'' *'Mr. Krabs:' How's everyone doing so far? *'SpongeBob:' Just soaking it in. in beach towel *'Mr. Krabs:' Everyone a little lonely? *'Squidward:' Why do you ask? *'Mr. Krabs:' No reason. Just that there's a hundred of my trusty clintele coming over to the treedome. quickly That fine by you? Great? Good. I'll set up the register and grill. *'Sandy:' up quickly What?! over to Mr. Krabs Have you gone loco?! One hundred fish cannot fit in this place! There's barely enough space for Patrick! *'Patrick:' What? *'Mr. Krabs:' Come on, please. on knees I'm beggin' ya. I need the money. to sob I'm just a crustacean who needs money. Sweet, glorious money! sobs *'Sandy:' Fine. We can invite them in, but only for a short while. *'Mr. Krabs:' Thank ye, Sandy, sobbing and stands up happily because they're already here. Come on out, guys! mumbles And gals. *''storm from out of the oak tree and onto the main floor'' *'Squidward:' on work hat Looks like it's work on a Saturday, then. *'SpongeBob:' Well, I'm down for grillin' any day. on work hat *'Patrick:' I'm down for...uh...down-ing any day. *'Gary:' onto SpongeBob's shoulder Meow meow. *'SpongeBob:' What about Sandy? at Sandy, feverishly doing calculations on a board That is strange behavior, isn't it? *'Patrick:' Strange like "I-just-ate-the-entire-Thursday-Special-at-the-Krusty-Krab" strange or just plain ol' strange? *'SpongeBob:' Well, it's not Thursday. Must be plain ol' strange. Let's go check it out. and Patrick walk out the scene with Gary in tow *'Squidward:' behind I do what I want. *''cuts to SpongeBob, Patrick, and Gary, walking/slithering up to Sandy'' *'SpongeBob:' Sandy, what's the matter? *'Sandy:' It's all these fish, SpongeBob. It's messin' with the "Heat Core". *'Patrick:' Well, I'm no corn-fessor, but I'm gonna say that's not good. *'SpongeBob:' What's wrong? *'Sandy:' Well, the body heat from all of these fishes is messing with the natural convection that "Heat Core" uses, and if this continues, the treedome will be frozen, along with the fish inside of it! *'Patrick:' Huh? *'Sandy:' That means us! *'Patrick:' Oh. *'Sandy:' I don't know how much time we'll have left, but we need to get everyone out of here. *'SpongeBob:' Can do! over to Mr. Krabs Mr. Krabs, you need to get everyone out of here before their certain doom! *'Mr. Krabs:' All I heard was that I'm going to have to lose money doing whatever you said do. Sooooo, no. *'SpongeBob:' But you have to, or else we'll be popsicles! *'Mr. Krabs:' Popsicles? I can add those to the menu and sell them for five clams! That is not including the sticks. I can sell those for twice as much! *'SpongeBob:' But sir... *'Mr. Krabs:' Eh, enough of that. I have to get these ideas on paper! SpongeBob out of scene *'SpongeBob:' next to Gary Well, that didn't work. at Sandy Now what do we do? Mr. Krabs refuses to make everyone leave. *'Sandy:' Then we'll just have to take care of the "Heat Core" ourselves. *'Patrick:' And how are you going to do that? *'Sandy:' Well, we are going to have to figure that out. Come on! *''gang follow Sandy into the oak tree; the camera cuts to the gang, standing before the "Heat Core"'' *'Sandy:' We're going to have to go inside it and shut it down. This thing is pratically indestructible from the outside. *'Patrick:' We'll see about that. to use head to break the "Heat Core", yet fails Well, I see that it really is inflatable. Also, some yellow stars. *'Sandy:' the back of the "Heat Core" with screwdriver I can re-wire the thing, but it could take some time. And it might be too late by the time I do. You three still need to try and get some fish to leave. *'Patrick:' Can't do! *'SpongeBob:' Try again, Patrick. *'Patrick:' Can do! *'SpongeBob:' Let's go! *''cuts to montage of SpongeBob and Patrick, handing fish defective Krabby Patties and forcing them to leave; the scene leaks away into a video of Sandy, having a montage of trying to re-wire the "Heat Core"; the scene eventually becomes a triple exposure of SpongeBob's montage, Sandy's montage, and a clock'' *''montage ends and the camera cuts to Mr. Krabs and Squidward, sleeping on different lawn chairs; camera pans into the oak tree to reveal the gang standing in front of Sandy, working on the "Heat Core"'' *'Sandy:' And...done! We're saved! *'SpongeBob:' And all of the fish are gone. We saved the treedome! *'Patrick:' But it's still so cold. *''gang begin to shiver'' *'Mr. Krabs:' offscreen What is this?! gang approach Mr. Krabs Where has all of my money gone? shivers And why is it so cold in here? *'Squidward:' shivering Yeah. *'SpongeBob:' Just...think...warm...thoughts. *'Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs:' That doesn't work! *'Gary:' Meow meow! *'Patrick:' Neither does my coordination after the amount of nerve damage in my back. *'SpongeBob:' So, is that a "yes" or "no" on thinking warm thoughts. *''grabs SpongeBob, places him outside of the treedome, and locks the door'' *'SpongeBob:' Guys? Guys? It's cold out here. Guys? Guys? *''cuts to medium shot of the treedome, where SpongeBob is barely visible anymore'' *'SpongeBob:' Guys? Ooh, look. The Krusty Krab's exclusively at the treedome today. *''ends'' How would you rate this episode? It was great! I want to read it again! It was good and I enjoyed reading it. It was okay and was a good read. It could have been better, but overall okay. It was pretty bad and rarely entertained. It was the worst fanon I've ever read. My eyes! My eyes! Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts